In the discussion of the background that follows, reference is made to certain structures and/or methods. However, the following references should not be construed as an admission that these structures and/or methods constitute prior art. Applicant expressly reserves the right to demonstrate that such structures and/or methods do not qualify as prior art.
In vibrating screen devices used for fractionation of for example crushed stones and gravel into fractions of stones with different sizes, screening media are used having screening holes for allowing stones smaller than the screening holes to pass through the holes.
Vibrating screen devices are known having an adapter system or a supporting structure to be able to use different types of screening media. The screening media normally have the form of a wire mesh, polymer mats, panels or modular screening elements. The supporting structure has the form of a number of elements placed in a grid supporting the screening media.
In one previously known embodiment, the support structure is formed of support carriers and transversal carriers. The support carriers are placed in line with each other in several parallel lines of support carriers. Also the transversal carriers are placed in line with each other in several parallel lines of transversal carriers. The support carriers are placed on top of the transversal carriers and perpendicular to the transversal carriers. Loose spacer elements are placed on top of the transversal carriers. The spacer elements are to keep a proper distance between the lines of support carriers. Even though they normally function well, in some cases the spacer elements have not been able to hold a proper distance between the support carriers.
It would be desirable to enable the handling of the component parts of the support structure of the vibrating screen device to be facilitated, regarding mounting, storing and transportation of such parts.
It would also be desirable to guarantee that the parts of the support structure are placed at proper positions in relation to each other.
It would further be desirable to be able to modify the set-up of the vibrating screen device without having to make any major rebuilding thereof. The set-up of the vibrating screen device may need to be modified depending on the type of material to be fractionized, the sizes of the fractions etc. Such modifications include changing the size or type of the screening media used.